Over It
by Carelys
Summary: songfic. song by Katharine Mcphee. pairing Jiley! please R&R, but NO FLAMES ALLOWed. it's my first fic...hope you like it!


Disclamer: I don't own Hannah Montana and I never will. Also the song 'over it' belongs to Katharine Mcphee.

Jake and Miley are 16

**OVER IT**

**I'm over your lies  
And I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me  
When you know I'm not okay.**

"Hey Miley" said Jake to the brunette standing in front of him.

"Jake please leave me alone." replied Miley.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy.

Miley was tired of everyone asking her if she was okay. Of course she wasn't alright! Her life was fallen apart, she had a fight with her two best friends and now they weren't talking to her anymore. And to make matters worse, the 16 year-old in front of her had just recently broken her heart.

"You know what Jake? No, I'm not okay." Miley then left to go to her homeroom.

**You call me and I...  
And I pick up the phone.  
And though you've been telling me, I know you're not alone.  
**_Later that day._

Jake decided to call Miley after school. He also decided that it would be better if he used a private number.

"Hello?" answered Miley after 3 rings.

"Miley, please don't hang up! I have to talk …" started Jake, only to be cut off by Miley.

"Look Jake, please stop talking to me. You hurt me enough already so just leave me alone." Miley then hung up before Jake could say anything.

**  
Oh and that's why  
Your eyes... I'm over it.  
You're smile... I'm over it.  
Realized... I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over...  
**_That night._

Jake couldn't stop thinking about Miley. Her amazing deep blue eyes, and her beautiful smile. He just wished Miley would talk to him. On the other hand, Miley was forcing herself to stop thinking of Jake. Although, who could resist his million-dollar smile? She couldn't. No matter how much she tried, she had to get over him, to move on.

**  
Wanting you to be wanting me.  
No, that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel.  
Read my lips.  
Because I'm so over...  
Moving on  
It is my time.  
You never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first a little bit  
But now I'm so over  
I'm so over it...**

**  
**The next day, Jake tried to talk to her again. He spotted her sitting alone during lunch and he decided to go sit next to her.

"Hey Miley" said Jake once he sat down.

No answer.

"Miley?"

"Jake.. please.. just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Miley, I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry. But please just hear me out." Said Jake.

"I already told you that I don't want to deal with you right now." Miley then got up and left the cafeteria.

**  
I'm over your hands  
And I'm over your mouth  
Trying to drag me down  
And fill me with self doubt **

Ohhhhh, and that's why  
Your world, I'm over it  
So sure, I'm over it  
I'm not your girl, I'm over it  
I'm over it, I'm over  
Miley's POV

_Come on Miley, you've got to get a hold of yourself. You have to get over him. You've got to move on._

**  
Wanting you to be wanting me.  
No, that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel.  
Read my lips.  
Because I'm so over.  
**Jake's POV

_Gawd Jake! Look what you did now!!_ _You really messed things up didn't you! _**  
Moving on  
It is my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first a little bit  
Now I'm so over  
So over it**

**So Over It  
I'm So Over It **

**Oh--Oh-Oh--Oh**

**Don't call  
Don't come by  
Aint no use don't ask me why  
You'll never change  
There'll be no more cryin' in the rain**

During history, while the teaching was writing an assignment on the board, Jake tried to text Miley. After about a minute, Miley responded him telling him to stop calling her or texting her. For the rest of the week, Jake stopped trying to talk to Miley.

Oh--Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh

I'm Over It

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No that aint no way to be  
How I feel  
Read my lips  
Because I'm so over (so over)

Miley noticed and she started to feel bad because Jake wasn't talking to anyone at all. He would always put his head down whenever he walked in the halls.

Moving on and it's my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first  
A little bit

Two weeks later, it was friday and Miley stayed in the a little after the classes were over to get her stuff from her locker. As she was walking to the entrance of the school, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her in the janitor's closet. As an instinct, Miley started screaming for help, but a hand covered her mouth. Before she could bite the stranger's hand, she felt a warm breath by her ear.

"It's okay Miley, don't be scared."

"Jake?" asked Miley.

The blond took off his hand off of the girl's mouth so she could turn around.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ok look, before you leave, let me just tell you that I don't want to do anything with you anymore. I just wanted to tell you that I've learned my lesson. I know I've said this a lot before and maybe half of the time I didn't really mean it, but I'm sorry. I know that I hurt and know I know how it feels to be left out. These past 3 weeks have been awful for me. I tried so hard to make you talk to me. But in the end, I just realized that I didn't just hurt you, but I was also hurting myself. And for that I truly am sorry. Now I know you may not want to talk to me ever again. I understand. You've suffered enough. You may not even accept my apology, but I only wanted to tell you that I've always loved you and nothing can change that, even if you never talk to me ever again."

Miley didn't how to feel about this. There, in front of her stood the boy she loved ever since she first saw him in 8th grade. Now they were sophomores and he had just confessed his feelings on…well, how he felt about her, about this whole thing.

Miley just turned around and opened the door, a tear flowing on her left cheek.

**And now I'm so over it  
So Over It  
I'm So Over it  
I'm Over It**

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this song-fic, it's my first one so please no flames!! please R&R!!**

**peace and love, **

**carelys.**


End file.
